¿Estoy gorda?
by Fairy servent
Summary: Una vez mas cae el pibe con una historia corta mis chav@s. Una pregunta pequeña, grandes consecuencias, Matt le va a enceñar a izzy a llevar con el siempre su instinto de superviviencia entre las piernas y a respetar una de las grandes reglas del mundo masculino. Im BACK


-Izzy eres un idiota – Le dijo un joven rubio y de ojos azules de pelo alborotado y algo largo a su amigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café, realmente tenia lastima por el joven pelirrojo, como alguien que el creía capaz de dominar el mundo con un ejercito de maquinas podía cometer tal fatalidad? Pero lo mas importante, COMO DEMONIOS HABIA SOBREVIVIDO?!

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un café que quedaba cerca de los departamentos de la mayoría del grupo y que Yolei había declarado Sitio de Reunión Oficial en el que se encontraban después de el trabajo-universidad de cada uno

-Gracias Matt por ayudarme tanto – Respondió el pelirrojo ya harto del comportamiento de su amigo – Podrías decirme porque?

-Fácil amigo, acabas de cometer uno de los tabúes mas peligrosos de este mundo, muchos no han sobrevivido a lo que tu hiciste, es mas por un momento pensé que eras un fantasma que todavía no se había enterado de su muerte, pero como te quemaste con el café supuse que habías sobrevivido – al decir esto Matt trato de imitar el tono que Izzy usaba cuando trataba de explicarle a Tai las razones por las que tenia prohibido acercarse a su computadora, lo que causo aun mas molestia en su amigo.

-Pero si yo no hice nada! – se defendió indignado el pelirrojo – ¡Ella me lo pregunto, yo la mire y le respondí!.

Volovamos unas horas atrás…

Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba tecleando en su computadora, a una velocidad muy grande, pero ya normal para los que lo conocen, asi es el pelirrojo es Izumi Izzy. El portador del conocimiento se encontraba trabajando enviándole unos programas a su compañero digital para la investigación del digimundo un trabajo que llevaba mucho tiempo, y que se encargaba de balancear con su vida amorosa, si, quien lo diría, pero luego de muchas idas y venidas ( y sin entrar muy seguro de como sucedió) ahora era el novio de Mimi, la princesa rosa del grupo, una realidad que casi causa el desmayo de mas de uno de los miembros del grupo, al no entender como un chico que parece tener su computadora atada a las manos comenzó a salir con una chica que utiliza su tiempo libre en ir de compras, pero los milagros existen por extraños que sean y en ese momento el se encontraba esperando asu princesa que no dejaba de revolver su guardarropa por 9ena vez en el 2 hs.

-Ya estoy lista! – le dijo la castaña causando que el joven asintiera y luego de teclear unos segundos se girara a mirarla –que te parece?

El joven la vio por unos segundos para luego sonreirá y responder

-Te ves bien – dijo simplemente causando que la joven lo viera algo enojada, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la falta de expresión de su novio a la hora de elogiarla, el joven, sin percibir el peligro continuo – vamos?

-Si, si – respondió la joven resignándose a tomarse esa respuesta como un alago. El pelirrojo se giro para apagar su computadora y meterla en su mochila – ehh …puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro –respondió el joven sin apartar la vista del monitor mientras cerraba los programas

-Tu… crees que estoy mas gorda?- pregunto la joven de manera nerviosa por la respuesta que le diera su novio, pero al ver que este se giro y la miro de arriba abajo, algo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella…algo muy peligrosos

-…no no estas mas gorda –respondió el joven pero antes de girarse nuevamente vio como un objeto bastante contundente se dirigió hacia su computadora estrellándola contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la joven ya se había marchado con un sonoro portazo dejando al pelirrojo totalmente desconcertado

Volviendo al presente

-Te diré lo que hiciste, PENSASTE! – casi grito el rubio – cuando una chica pregunta la respuesta es inmediata y muy convincente me sorprende que te haya roto la computadora y no partes mas sensibles de tu anatomía

-Muy gracioso – respondió el otro lamentándose por lo que quedaba de su computadora – como querías que supiera que reaccionaria así? Si incluso le dije que estaba delgada

-No, no lo hiciste- dijo el ojiazul recibiendo una mirada confundida – le dijiste "no estas mas gorda" es decir que le dijiste gorda de una manera no directa, pero no muy sutil.

-¡Pero no es eso a lo que me refería!

-¡Eso no importa estúpido! Esas preguntas no se tiene que pensar las respuestas no salen de tu mente, salen de tu instinto de supervivencia- entonces ve a su hermano entrando en el café, una escena rara si se toma en cuenta que el rubio menor trataba de evitar pisar el café sin la compañía de la pequeña castaña que le servía de escudo para las letales miradas de su mejor amigo – Mira te daré un ejemplo, ¡TK!

-Hola hermano hola izzy…!? ¡¿Que le paso a tu computadora?! – pregunto el rubio viendo la pantalla partida del objeto mas querido del pelirrojo

-Lo que paso fue que…

-¡ALTO! – Grito el rubio mayor interrumpiendo la conversación y llamando un poco la atención de los demás clientes pero le restaron atención al ver de quien se trataba, esa mesa siempre era ruidosa…. – Antes de que le expliques quiero probar un punto-

-De acuerdo…- dijeron la otros dos mirándolo sospechosamente

-Bueno TK te voy a hacer una pregunta, plantenadote una situación hipotética y te pedite que respondas de manera clara – El aludido asintió sin entender demasiado el punto del experimento de su hermano- De acuerdo : estas acompañando a kary mientras se prueba ropa (el que se esta probando lo dejo a elección de tu pervertida mente hermanito) en un negocio y entonces mientras esta comprobando como le queda esa cosa ya que realmente no saves si lo que se esta probando es el vestido o el ridículo sombrero ( o ambos). Entonces se gira hacia ti y te pregunta….- el rubio menor que ya tenia un tic en el ojo po los comentarios de su hermano espero pacientemente a que pasara la pausa "dramática" de su hermano - ¿TK, tu crees que …ESTOY GORD…?

-¡NO! – Respondió inmediatamente el rubio menor con total seriedad y de manera rotunda – No estas gorda

-¿Lo ves? – Dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo con "Victoria" grabado en el rostro. El pelirrojo al ver que su … amigo? Le había probado su punto perfectamente se deprimió bajando la cabeza y levantándose lentamente para luego preguntar.

-¿Alguna recomendación?

-Chocolates y una cena, y siendo Mimi, esmérate – dijo el rubio menor mientras se iva por un café

-Rosas, a todas les encantan las rosas, en especial a ella

-Gracias- Dijo el pelirrojo para luego ir hacia la puerta deteniéndose en el tacho de basura tirando su computadora no sin antes sacarle la memoria, expuesta por el golpe, con la esperanza de salvar algo de su trabajo para, finalmente, salir del local

El rubio menor que se había vuelto a sentar al lado de su hermano le pregunto tranquilamente

-¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que Mimi no lo mate?

-Ninguna –

-Hermano eres malvado

-Gracias hermanito – Entonces el mayor se percato de cierta melena castaña que se acercaba hacia su hermano menor muy rapidamente– Y le daré mi pésame a Kary


End file.
